


Paradox bait

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: I have no idea how this could logistically happen but I don't care. Shout out to tumblr's crusade against female presenting nipples.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Paradox bait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incapable of not thinking up some kind of narrative, so in my head, 13 gets annoyed with her version of the master and marches off to the vault to find a more agreeable version, I don't think she was necessarily planning the naked part but... Life gives you lemons sometimes! And Missy has her own ideas. And a larger store of sex toys than Twelve may have known about. 
> 
> That doesn't get around how Dhawan!Master wouldn't know about this to be smug about it for when 13 comes back, but that's another, much filthier fanart. 
> 
> I don't usually bother with likenesses and for some reason bothered to put them into this one, only for it to creep me out while colouring it in. Wild.


End file.
